


At The Beginning

by DanieXJ



Series: Iunctus Universe [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Combined Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: What if after Big Girl's Don't Fly (03x22) Clark didn't come back in Season 4, but stayed away. And, what if he left something behind that Lois had to deal with without him?Takes place during and right after Big Girls Don't Fly, the Season Finale of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman's third season.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Iunctus Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919797
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is gonna be massive (but this is old massive, not my new massive fics, oops), it has too many characters from too many disparate stories, serieses, and places. Hell, I use words like disparate in it too much probably. 
> 
> But, these characters, mostly the two that I’ve made up myself that I will get to in a few stories in this series, have been stuck in my brain in one way or another practically since 1997 when Lois and CLark the New Adventures of Superman went off the air so abruptly. Most writers my age are more obsessed with Xena, Buffy, and I’ve even written some of those too. But, even though it’s a straight romance and most of my work has been femslash, Lois and Clark: TNAS has always been stuck deep in my soul, and excited my muse (1B, with Kerry/Kim from ER being my 1A when it comes to fic). And there will be femslash in this series, and more, I promise.
> 
> So, maybe this’ll work, maybe it won’t, but, guess we’ll see. Better out than in, right?

**May 12th, 1996**

Lois Lane and Clark Kent stood in Lois’ apartment. Both held their bodies a little too stiffly and the natural closeness that had existed far before they’d started dating seemed strained. Lois moved to an end table and opened her jewelry box. "I never got a chance to wear my wedding ring," she took out a silver chain that had the band on it. "I was hoping that you could keep it for me." She draped it around Clark's neck.

He stared down at it, then up at Lois again, "I will keep this as safe as I keep my love for you." He paused, "Lois, I have loved you from the beginning."

Without a moment’s pause she responded, "And I'll love you ‘til the end.”

"In my heart, I am your husband."

"And I'm your wife," she whispered.

"Always."

Lois wasn’t ready for the evening to end, because when the evening ended then Clark would leave, possibly forever, "So, which star is yours?" They walked to the window next to the fire escape.

Clark knew what she was doing, postponing his leaving, and didn’t care. For the rest of the night he was still Clark Kent, tomorrow he would have to be Kal of the House of El, but he would savor every moment he had left as Clark Jerome Kent. "I don't know if you can see it. There." It twinkled.

Lois’ gaze followed Clark’s outstretched hand. "I see it." She didn’t, not really, at least not with her eyes. She could see it with her heart though. She looked over at him. "I'll watch it every night." She let the curtain fall closed, her need overcoming everything else. She stared into his eyes and he nodded. They’d never really needed too many words.

They were wrapped in each others arms as they fell towards the floor, kissing. Lois prepared herself for the impact of her head against the floor, but it never hit. Being Superman’s fiancee had some advantages. Her eyes fluttered closed as she was treated to one of those advantages.


	2. Chapter One

James Olsen stood next to Lois’ desk and waited. Her desk was in the center of what everyone called the bullpen. The desks all pushed against each other in the middle, an aisle and then more desks around the edges. Above them were the elevators, and, weirdly enough, you took a ramp instead of stairs to get to them. On the other side of the bullpen were the offices of the Editors, the Conference Room, and the office of the City Editor/Editor in Chief, Perry White. Most importantly though, at the bottom of the ramp was a coffee table.

Finally, James gave up waiting. “Hey Lois--”

Lois looked up. James had grown since she first met the young black man. He’d grown from the cocky kid whose father had left him with no explanation (he’d also found out that his father had literally been a secret agent semi-recently) And, he’d grown literally too, he had more than half a foot on her Lois, and was no longer the skinny copy boy calling their boss Perry White Chief to get his goat. 

He’d also found family in his close co-workers at the Daily Planet. He wasn’t the same person who had badgered Perry for three weeks to get the copy boy job. He’d started photographing for the paper, and thrived at it. And he was good, even the usual compliment averse Perry made sure that James knew that his eye was as good if not better than any other Photographer Perry had worked with before.

Apparently James had also taken a ninja course somewhere along the line. Lois put a hand to her chest, “Jimmy, how long have you been there?”

James sat, put a hand over Lois’ and gave it a squeeze, “Sorry. Pretty much since Su-- since, he, left the bullpen, so, way too long. What’s wrong?” He glanced around, “Shouldn’t Clark be back from getting everyone’s reactions by now?”

Lois closed her eyes for a moment. Perry stood over James’ shoulder, “I need to…” She went still for a second, then nodded. “Perry, can we talk in your office, you too Jimmy.”

“Of course,” Perry took a step back, then led the way into his office, taking a seat behind his desk and waiting.

No one spoke as James closed the door. It was finally Perry who broke the silence. “It’s Clark?”

“Yes, no, yes… sort of.”

Lois skirted around Perry’s desk and stared out the window. “He’s not dead, and we’re not divorcing.” She turned back, “I know that’s what Jimmy was thinking.”

“Wh-what, no, no, I…”

“It’s okay Jimmy. Clark… He, he was, he is Superman. He, Clark, won’t be coming home because Superman is on his way to his people on New Krypton, and so Clark is on his way to his people on New Krypton.” She barely got all the words out in one breath, and then sucked in another.

“Bastard.”

Both Lois and James looked at Perry, surprised. “What? I’m a newspaper reporter, I had a hunch, and for him to leave you when you two were just getting started.” Perry shook his head, “I stand by my statement. Bastard.”

Lois sat. With the stress of the last few days, her reserves were verging on empty, “His people needed him.”

Perry leaned forward, “You’re the one who wrote the most articles on him Lois, before and after you knew he was Superman, didn’t he always say that we were his people? The people of Metropolis, the people of Earth?”

Lois took in a long breath and stood, “It’s done Perry. All the worlds in the world won’t change anything now. I have to find a way to move on.”

James finally spoke again, “What should we do?”

“Do?”

It was Perry who answered James’ question, “Perhaps we should file a missing persons report on Clark, at least, that way, there’s a paper trail? Have you talked to Martha and Jonathan yet?” Lois nodded, “If he comes back…”

“He won’t.”

James spoke, “Could we say that he’s on assignment or something? Filing his stories remotely.”

Perry looked James up and down, “James Olsen, you think you can write like Clark Kent?”

James paused for a second, then nodded, “Yes.”

“No more photography then, because I’d have to put you on your stories and “his” stories. You’d be doing nothing but work young man, do you understand what I’m saying?” Perry paused, “I know that you want to be a reporter son, but, this would be… a lot.”

James nodded, “Yes Chief… yes Perry. He-- both of him-- he did so much for me. I’d do anything for him.” James paused, “Do you think he’ll come back?”

Perry put an arm around Lois’ shoulders, “He’d be an idiot not to son.”

James and Perry stayed in the Editor-in-Chief’s office while Lois went back to her desk. She stared at her empty computer screen. Her phone rang and she stared at it, debating answering it atall. Finally she picked it up, “Lois Lane.”

“Lois, it’s Cat.”

Lois pulled the handset away from her head for a moment and frowned at it before speaking into it. “Cat? To what do I owe the… why are you calling me? To rub it in?”

“I would never…” Cat trailed off, “Okay, a few years ago I may have… I would have, but, being out of Metropolis and here in National City in the sunshine and warmth, I won’t say it’s changed me, but it's made me see the bigger picture. Are you doing okay?”

Lois picked up a pencil and rolled it between her fingers. “He was more than a story to me.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone. “That was something else that I got clarity on when I moved here. How, some people have two sides, and that not everyone they meet gets shown the same side all the time.”

Lois was stunned silent for a moment, “You-- figured it out?”

“Yes.”

“I haven’t seen any big full page articles in your little paper, in the National City Tribune.”

“You don’t think much of me, do you?”

Lois blew out a breath, “Have you ever given me, given any of us here at the Daily Planet a reason to think you’re an okay person?”

Silence. “Fair point. There won’t be any exclusives about things that concern that part of Metropolis from me. Like Perry taught us, I don’t go for the quick and dirty story. And, the Tribune may not be in the Planet’s league for distribution, but, just wait.” Cat paused, “And so I return to my original question. Are you okay?”

“No I’m not.”

There was more silence from Cat. Eventually she cleared her throat, and spoke, “I haven’t lost a husband… fiancé, like you did, but, a few years ago I lost a baby.”

Lois couldn’t stop the gasp that came out. “Cat, that’s… horrible.”

There was a sigh, “I-- you’ll never guess whose it was.”

“No.”

Cat gave a quick chuckle, “He did get around, and as you know, Lex could be quite charming when he wanted to be. I think it was the damn curly hair. Best thing that happened to him was when it all fell out last year. Served the bastard right.” Cat cleared her throat, “As I said, I’ve changed since Metropolis. That change probably started when I lost Adam. So, if you need someone to talk to who isn’t in your business every single day, an outside voice. I’m here, I understand.” 

Cat rattled off ten numbers and Lois found herself writing them down. “I-- I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I may take you up on that Cat.”

“I hope you do, and, Lois, not to be a bitch, remember, your big, hunky, amazing safety net is no longer with us, so…” And with that, the call clicked off, leaving Lois sitting there entirely discombobulated.

She looked at her planner, and the email program on the computer, and then stood. She wasn’t going to get anything done for the rest of the day. But, some of the good ice cream, and her couch, that might hit the spot.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Lois closed her apartment door, and jumped as a light in her living room snapped on. “Lucy. What are you doing here?”

Lucy didn’t respond, but stood and wrapped her older and taller sister in a hug. She didn’t let go until Lois finally pulled back, “You’re in your uniform? Wait, you didn’t tell me that you got a promotion to Captain.”

Lucy shrugged, “It was recent, I have a new posting too.” She paused, “No, that’s… a misstatement. I took a new posting. To be closer to you.”

Lois turned away and wrapped her arms around herself, “You know, don’t you. Unlike Perry who guessed, I assume you know about Clark because of your new posting in Metropolis?”

“Just outside Metropolis, but, yes, they’ve known who he is for a while I guess. I’m sorry Lo.”

Lois sank into the couch, “Everyone is sorry. Or optimistic, or both. Perry and Jimmy think he’ll come back. That they should keep him alive.”

Lucy sat beside her sister, “He will come back.” Lois nodded but didn’t speak, and Lucy stood again, “I should go get settled into my housing-- I--”

Lois grabbed her sister’s arm, “No. Stay here. For a bit at least. I have no doubt that part of your new job is to keep an eye on me, so, stay here.”

“What, no…” Lois pinned Lucy with a glare, “Okay, maybe, okay, yes.”

“You’ll stay.”

Lucy looked at the door, “All I have is my uniform-- my clothes are there.”

“I’ll loan you something.” A half a twinkle came to her eyes, “Like one of my Daily Planet shirts.”

Lucy mock gasped, “I’ll have you know I’m a National City Tribune girl now.”

Lois shook her head, “We’ll cure you of that.” She paused, “How is Cat really doing? She… decided to call me earlier today?”

Lucy chuckled, “Ruling National City, just like you’ll be ruling Metropolis again soon.” Lucy paused, “Lonely I think.”

Lois looked out the window, “I know that feeling.”


	3. Chapter Two

Perry stood next to Lois’ desk, his arms crossed, “Lois--”

“I need to be here Perry. For multiple reasons. You know that.”

Perry blew out a breath, then put a hand on Lois’ shoulder, “Okay. But, take James with you to the Mayor’s news conference.”

Lois looked up at Perry, “That sounds like babysitting,” Perry started to speak again, but Lois continued before he could, “No, it’s okay, I take it back. I can do that.”

Perry frowned, “The fact that you’re not complaining more strenuously right now Lois…”

Lois stood. “Jimmy, you’re with me.”

James grabbed his camera, then paused, put it down, and picked up a notebook and pen. He caught up with Lois at the top of the ramp by the elevator. “Where to? Um… also, what’s up with Perry and ‘James’?”

“He’s probably trying something new.”

James smiled, “Yeah, him and absolutely no army. I’m gonna be 100 years old and still everyone’ll call me Jimmy.”

“Jimmy Carter, Jimmy Buffet…”

“James Earl Jones, James Brown…”

“Fair point. James it is.” Lois laughed and James’s smile turned into a smirk, “Hey, you laughed.”

Lois gave him a small shove as they climbed the ramp to the elevator, “Yeah, don’t let it go to your head Bartholomew…”

“Shh shhhh… that name need never be said again out loud.” Lois smiled.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Lois only paid half attention as the Mayor droned on about some new initiative or other. They were all the same, and no matter how much the Mayor polished whatever he was selling, it would still wind up being an over-administered shell of what it was supposed to be.

Lois frowned as she saw a flash of white to the left of the stage. Then all hell broke loose.

Gunshots rang out and everyone hit the ground, including Lois and James. It kept going and going, and yet the shooter hadn’t re-aimed at all the people on the ground. Lois peered around. She watched as Officer Dan Turpin stood and sprinted towards the gunman, firing as he went, his bowler hat falling off the back of his head. The gunshots stopped.

A groan came from the dais and before she could think, she jumped up onto it. She was the first one to the Mayor’s side and stared down at who she’d thought was the Mayor of Metropolis. Slowly he got bigger and bigger, not to mention uglier and uglier. Changing into some sort of mottled white monster. A dead one. She pushed at it with her toe as James pulled her back. “You shouldn’t, you don’t know who, what that is… and he... can’t save you.”

Lois shrugged off James’s hand. “You think I don’t know that… C’mon. Did you get a picture?” James nodded, “And palmed the film?” He nodded again, “Good. Go back to the Planet, I need to make a stop, but I will call in my story. We’ll get it in the next edition.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“I can’t give you, or show you, the footage of the Mayor dying Lois, or I’d get in trouble.”

Lois waved her hand at Boyd, “That’s not what I need. I need to see a different camera, one pointing next to the stage. Right before the shooting, I saw something, someone. A flash of white, or…”

Boyd clicked here and there and after a moment brought up a video. “Do you want me to slow it down?”

“Please.”

She stared at the screen, “The corner.”

“I see it-- him-- her, whatever. Hmm… blonde. Pretty, and, whoa…” Boyd rewound the video, “She just did… I thought that was only in the movies. Black Widow did it in that Iron Man movie, but… wow.”

“Focus Boyd. Can you get closer so I can see her face?”

“No, it’ll pixelate out of existence, but… this isn’t the most advanced tech out there. So…” He hit some keys on the keyboard and then they waited and waited. Finally, a door in the computer popped open and he took out a CD. “Take this CD-R too… well, I don’t want to know where okay, but just… they’ll be able to do more with it.”

Lois kissed Boyd’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“Yeah yeah, just, leave me out of your Pulitzer speech okay.”


	4. Chapter Three

“Captain Lane reporting for duty sir.”

The man standing in front of the monitors stared at Lucy for a long moment. “You asked to be here Captain. Why is that?”

Lucy was silent for a moment, facing Director Hank Henshaw, and after that moment, decided to go with the truth, “It means I’m closer to my family, sir.”

“Let me be clear. I didn’t want a liaison to the Army, I don’t need a liaison to the Army. And yet, here you are.”

“I’m a lawyer too, sir.”

A snort came from one of the men behind him. Director Henshaw didn’t even turn around, “Agent Danvers, you’ve been an agent of the DEO for awhile, do you have something to add?”

Agent Jeremiah Danvers shook his head, “No Director.”

“Good. Will you show our new liaison to her office?”

“Yes, Director.”

“Everyone. Back to work.”

All the agents, some in suits, others in what looked like black BDUs scattered back to their chairs and stations. Agent Danvers came down the stairs and held out her hand, “Jeremiah Danvers.”

“Lucy Lane. My guess is that ranks aren’t quite as important here as where I come from?”

Jeremiah chuckled, “Nope. And Hank…. Director Henshaw isn’t quite as hardass as he pretends to be either.” He gestured, “It’s this way.”

“You called him Hank, so….”

Jeremiah slowed just a bit, “We have a complicated relationship. He’s… it’s complicated” He shook her head, “Your office is right here. Just stay out of his way unless he needs you, and call him Director, not sir and I think you’ll be good.” He paused, “If you need anything, just give a yell.” He looked around, “This isn’t quite the military, but it's not quite… not… the military either.”

Lucy nodded. “Thank you Agent Danvers.”

Jeremiah nodded, turned and left the office.

Lucy sat back in the chair that felt too comfortable and looked around the room. It was a box. Two visitor chairs and the L desk that had a boxy CRT monitor at one and the rest of it empty. She smoothed a hand over the metal. At least some things stayed the same.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

James fell in next to Lois the second she stepped out of the elevator. “Perry wants to see you.”

“Ok, I’ll--”

James took Lois’ bag. “No-- right away.” He paused, then gave Lois a quick hug.

“What, that’s ominous,” Lois was still puzzled as she closed the door to Perry’s office, “What’s going on Perry?”

Perry handed her a plane ticket, “I’m reassigning your stories. You’re booked for an 8pm flight to Smallville, actually, Kansas City… Jonathan had a heart attack.” Lois’ face lost all its color, “No, no, it’s okay, he’s alive, and Martha waited until he was out of the woods to call you, but, I think… she sounded like she needed family, you’re they’re family. So, you need to go.”

“The Mayor story.”

“Was perfect.”

“If Clark...”

“Maybe Clark will come back tomorrow, and if he does, I’ll tear him a new one and then tell him that you’re taking care of his family as he should be doing.”

Lois sank into one of Perry’s chairs, “He-- he’ll come back, right?”

Perry sat next to her and took her hands in his, “He’d better. Go. Visit Jonathan and help Martha. He left them too.”

Lois cleared her throat, “Thank you Perry.”

He gently pulled her into a hug, “I know you have a father, but--”

Lois put her head against Perry’s shoulder, “I love you too Perry.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“Lois, are you sure I can’t dri-- No, no, I remember where the extra key is. Is it okay if I get it copied?” Lucy was silent for a moment, then laughed, “Yes sis, I promise on my commission not to have parties. You do remember that I’m a Captain in the US Army? Hey, give Martha and Jonathan my best, okay? Love you too Lo.”

As she hung up the phone, there was a knock on her door frame. Director Henshaw stood there. He spoke without preamble. “She’s the reason I didn’t think you should be assigned here.”

Lucy sat up straighter, “If not here, I would have left the Army entirely sir… Director.” She looked down for a second, then met his gaze again, “So, before I gave up my commission, I had my father try to get me this job.”

Director Henshaw crossed his arms over his chest, “You may be a Captain, not an Agent, but, you are still under my command. Not your father’s.”

“Yes Director.”

Director Henshaw narrowed his eyes, “There will be no leaks to your sister unless I tell you to do so.”

“Understood Director.”

“Mmhmmm.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Lois quietly picked the lock of the front door of the Kent farmhouse and pushed it open. Once she was in, she looked up and jumped a little. “Uh-- Martha-- I--”

Martha Kent took a step outside and moved a rock, revealing a house key underneath. “For next time.”

Lois smiled, “Sorry. I--” Her smile faded, “Is Jonathan okay?”

Martha didn’t respond, but instead hugged Lois for a long moment, “You must be tired. Come in, I’ve put you in the guest room for now.”

“Thank you.” Lois put a hand against the wall. “I--I--” She slid down the wall as she tried to catch her breath. She also tried to hold back the sobs that seemed to echo in the entrance-way. To stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Jonathan stuck his head into the hallway, “Martha? Oh. Lois.”

Martha sat down next to Lois, pulling the younger woman into her arms. Jonathan slowly sat on the ground as well, putting his arms around both the women.


	5. Chapter Four

**4 Weeks Later**

Lois’ head bopped back and forth as she pulled weeds from the Kent veggie garden. The first week she’d tried to help out by milking Bessie and collecting eggs. Neither of those things had gone well, for Lois or the animals. Martha had decided that she would take over Jonathan’s chores and Lois would do some of Martha’s. Not all of them though, thankfully Jonathan was doing all the cooking.

She smiled, but her smile quickly changed to a grimace. She blew through the screen door (the speedy guy in Central City would have been impressed) and made it to the bathroom and toilet just in time to lose her breakfast and lunch.

Both Jonathan and Martha were at the kitchen table when Lois came out of the bathroom. “Lois. Sit. Please.”

Lois sat and closed her eyes, “I haven’t-- not since…”

She opened her eyes when she felt Martha’s hand on her own, “We know honey. We didn’t think it was possible for Clark to be a father.” She paused, “You’re always welcome here Lois, but, we think that perhaps you should go back to Metropolis and have Dr. Klein check you… both… out.”

Lois nodded, “And I can let you two get back to your life.”

She looked down as Martha gave her hand a squeeze, “None of that Lois. You are welcome to live with us for the rest of our days, but, Bernard knows more about Kryptonians than anyone else on Earth.”

Martha fell silent and Lois frowned, “What else?”

“We’re all assuming-- I mean, we have no right to ask if you’re going to, what I mean--” Martha trailed off.

Lois blinked and looked towards the window, then down at her midsection. “You’re asking if I’m going to keep him, her, it…”Lois paused, “I don’t know,I just-- I don’t know yet Martha. I may not even be able to carry him, her, them, I’m sorry.”

Jonathan interrupted, “We’re putting the cart before the horse. Go, find out if you’re pregnant. And, as you say, find out if Dr. Klein even thinks that you can safely carry a half-Kryptonian baby.”

Lois put a hand to her chest, “I’m sorry.”

Jonathan stood and wrapped Lois in a hug, “We’ll get through this Lois.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

James sat down in one of Perry’s chairs.”There have been sightings of a green alien looking flying man. I want to write an article on him”

Perry looked up from the story he was reviewing, “I’ve heard the rumors and the bad photos. Other papers can use them, but, we’ll need non-blurry photos and a real story to run with it.”

“I know. I will get it.” James nodded, mostly to himself, then paused, “Have you heard from Lois?”

“I have. She’s coming back to Metropolis.” He put a hand up, “I don’t know exactly when or if she’ll be staying. She’ll come home when she can. In the meantime Mr. Olsen…”

James stood, “Right, green man.” And left with more of a bounce in his step.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

A dark haired woman in red and brown leather slipped into Lois’ apartment and spoke quietly, “I’m in-- you have eyes on her?” The woman listened, “Give me five, maybe ten. I’ll meet you at the ship.” The woman, “A bar-- Ace ‘O Clubs?” The woman smiled as she shook her head, “Whatever you wish Beloved.”

She made quick work of looking through where people usually hid their valuables. Nothing. She went to the final place she had to look and pulled off the top of the toilet. She closed her eyes. Taped to the side was a plastic bag with a CD in it. She knew the water was clean, but, she would have rather faced 1,000 assassins than reach into that water.

In one move she shoved her hand in the water and took it back out, now holding the bag. “Blah.”

If her father could see her now.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Lois hadn’t moved from the exam bed even after Dr. Klein left the room. He’d told her that not only was she pregnant, but, that he was pretty sure that she was having twins.

She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She jumped when the door opened, “Bernard, I said--” She looked up as a nurse entered, “You-- you’re from the press conference.” She put a hand over her abdomen and looked from one side to the other.

“Damn. You saw me. I’ve been the Captain too long, I’m losing my edge.”

“Did you kill the Mayor, monster thing?”

The blonde shook her head, “No.”

“Do you know who did?”

“Unfortunately no.” The woman closed her eyes for a second, then shook her head, “We’re working on it.”

“What was he-- it?”

The blonde frowned, “Do you ever stop asking questions?”

“No. I’m a reporter. So?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Time travel?” The blonde stared at Lois for a moment. Lois nodded, “Time travel.”

Lois was silent, “If you’re not here for the mayor, what do you want from me?”

“For you not to kill the children inside you.”

Lois narrowed her eyes, “Why do you care?”

“More than one reason actually. Global, Universal, and Personal. You know, parents always seem to be worried about how their kids’ll turn out. But, how we turn out honestly has nothing to do with parents at all. My parents did everything right, and for a good long time I was the most horrible person imaginable. An assassin. No matter if you’re a good mom or a bad one, your kids’ll be exactly who they’re supposed to be.”

Lois relaxed just a bit, “You’re my daughter?”

“Oh-- hell no.” The woman chuckled, “No, just a-- concerned party. This is a-- pivotal point in time. Just, think about your next move carefully.”

Between Lois’ next two blinks the blonde was gone out the door. Lois didn’t move and was still sitting there with her hand over her abdomen when Dr. Klein walked back in. “So-- Bernard-- will this super baby kill me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read my other stuff, this series will have a story that I've previously written and currently taken off my page for now "No Perfect Sunsets" in it. Just have to get to it in the universe first.... :)


End file.
